Teacher's Pet
by Can'tWriteAnyLonger
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a new freshmen at Merryweather Public High School. Bullies, betrayal, divorce, bankruptcy, a forbidden relationship, an arranged marriage, and a sinister plan to ruin the Funtom Company. Homework is the least of his problems!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome. This is my first fan-fiction I have ever written. I would like to ask the readers to truthfully review my story and make any suggestions or point out any mistake if you see any. This would really help me become a better writer.**

**Pairing(s): CielxSebastian**

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing(shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~<p>

Ciel Phantomhive, future head of the Phantomhive noble family and son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, swung through the main doors and strode down the crowded hallway of Merryweather Public High School.

He watched as the students chattered and walked by loudly and quickly. He was very conscious of the strange glances they cast towards his direction. Ciel ignored the stares and continued to search for the main office.

The young boy could already feel his strong dislike for the school boiling inside him. He couldn't believe his parents could even consider a public school for him, being extremely intelligent and well educated already.

With all the money the Phantomhive family had they could have just gotten him a private tutor. Now, he would have to spend the so called "best four years of your life" with a bunch of idiots.

"Preposterous," the boy mused aloud as he turned a corner "Absolutely insane!-" Once he turned the corner of the hallway, he bumped into a tall, stiff figure. His face fell flat on the marble floor tile and all of his books that he was carrying, scattered everywhere.

Ciel's face burned with anger and embarrassment up to his ears. He pushed himself off the ground until he was in a sitting position and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. 'Whoever pushed me was going to pay with their meaningless... life-' his thoughts suddenly came to a halt.

At first, he couldn't seem to make out the face of the mystery person, but his vision started to adjust to reveal a dazzling face of an older man standing before the boy on the floor. He had piercing red eyes and flawless white skin. The man wore glasses and his dark raven hair was styled elegantly to the sides of his slender face. Ciel sat speechless for a moment, his mouth slightly ajar, trying to say something, anything at all.

The man stretched his arm out, indicating he wanted to help him off the floor. "My deepest apologies," he said with a gentle yet striking voice. '_Should I give into his offer for help. No. Where is your pride Ciel! You could stand up on your own without anyone to lift you up. I'm no mere child,'_

Ciel pushed the man's hand away and stood up on his own. He stacked up his books into a pile and zoomed right past him without ever making eye contact. Once he was as faraway as possible, he started walking calmly.

_'I just arrived in this hell hole others call school and I find ways to attract attention. Just what I don't need! Never mind him, I'll most likely not see him around. I'm just a new freshmen who is trying to find his way to the damn office,'_

Ciel looked everywhere for most of the morning until he finally found a door with the words 'office' written in large letters. He turned the knob and pushed the heavy door open. The room was terribly small to be an office, with only a two chairs to sit in and a glass desk in the middle. It was also terribly clean. Not a spot of spilled coffee on the rug nor crumpled papers. It made Ciel uneasy. He noticed the large black chair behind the desk was being occupied by someone. The person was facing a large window that had a perfect view of every corner of the school grounds.

"Excuse me. I'm the new student at this school. My name is Ciel-" the man behind the chair lifted his hand for Ciel to silence himself. Ciel sighed and tightened his grip on the books he was holding, afraid they would slip at any moment.

"I know who you are. Please have a seat." the man said. Ciel gritted his teeth and did as he was told.

"Now then, Ciel Phantomhive," the boy suddenly shivered when his name was said.

"There is a map of the school on my desk, a schedule and a book on all the rules and regulations expected for each student to follow." Ciel took the papers on the transparent desk and placed them at the top of the stack of books he was carrying.

"Make sure to wear the uniform daily and attend to all of your classes. Do as you are instructed and you shall be fine, you shall...survive I should say," the man chuckled.

Ciel didn't even know who this guy was and he could already tell he wouldn't be getting along with him, no matter how important the man was. The way he spoke to him was calm but with a hint of curiosity on how the boy would react to his words.

"I thank you for the advice but I don't think I'll be taking any into consideration." Ciel could sense the man sitting behind the desk was becoming irritated. The man became dead silent.

"You see," Ciel continued "I, being a Phantomhive, have always survived through all the hardship thrown at my family. School is nothing but a mere...task. I'll survive on my own with my own rules." he confidently finished.

"Is that all, sir?" Ciel said sharply.

The man finally spoke after thinking what the new student said

"Yes, yes. You may leave." he waved his hand as Ciel headed to the door.

"Oh, and Phantomhive," Ciel stopped as he was about to walk into the hallway and turned his head slightly to listen.

"I will be watching your every move," Ciel couldn't help but smile. The man laughed as the boy walked out of his office.

"Every step."

* * *

><p>Ciel took out his schedule and saw his first period was History, Room 666. The classroom was just on the far end of the hallway were the office was. He entered the room slowly, afraid of interrupting a lesson.<p>

He saw he was the first one to even get to class before the teacher. Ciel sighed and chose any seat he wanted. His eyes landed on the front row, center, desk. It had a view of the whole chalk-board and it seemed to be the only desk that wasn't already occupied with school books. The class was much larger than the office was and, like the office, it was spotless.

He set his books and bag down and sat there, observing the new scenery of "school". Ciel never had gone to school or anywhere in general. His wealthy parents always had tutors but they wanted a change for their child. His parents were worried about how Ciel never got to socialize with other children and explore more. He sighed as he remembered his parents dragging him out of bed in the morning to get to school.

The room was spic and span. Clean board, clean desks, everything color coded. As Ciel scanned the room further he noticed a large door that seemed to be a closet for supplies. 'I wonder...' Curious, he walked towards it and opened it slightly.

"Please don't go in there." a man said behind him. Ciel spun around before he even got a chance to peek inside. The young boy's teeth clenched as he saw who the person was. It was the man from before. The one that tripped had tripped the poor student. 'Don't tell he's my homeroom teacher for this year!'

"You startled me!" he said breathing heavily.

"Pardon me but you are not permitted to go back there unless I give you permission. What is your name?"

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Well, well Ciel, I am your homeroom teacher this school year. I hope we can have an enjoyable year together. Oh, and please forgive me for what happened earlier today." Ciel tried to look stoic as he remembered how vulnerable he felt when he was on the floor, the stupid face he must have made when he laid eyes on the handsome man.

"Just, forget about it." he simply said.

The raven haired man smirked, walked away and sat down at his desk to start arranging papers. Ciel resumed his own desk as well and took out the supplies needed for History class. He then folded his hands on the desk and awaited further instructions, as his parents had told him to act when in the presence of any adult.

He watched as the man stood up and wrote on the board; Sebastian Michaelis. 'So his name is Sebastian Michaelis. Mr. Michaelis.' The teacher cleaned his hands from the chalk and resumed his seat.

Time felt slow to Ciel and he started to wonder how early it was. He just arrived to his first class and he wanted to call his father to come pick him up already. Ciel had the urge to start reading a book when he felt like he was being watched.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at Mr. Michaelis, who was looking straight at him. He tried to ignore the teacher and watched as he twiddled his thumbs. The sound of the teacher's chair sliding across the floor was heard and Ciel could hear his footsteps become closer. Before the boy could even process what was going on, the man was soaring above him.

Mr. Michaelis was a tall young looking man. He wore a large and slightly open smirk. His features were almost feline, from his slender body and his smooth actions. Ciel wondered if he was going to stand in front of his desk with that face all day.

Mr. Michaelis gently placed a hand on the tip of Ciel's chin, the delicate touch of his fingertips setting off a tingling sensation in Ciel's face that felt like the tiniest of electric shocks. 'The hell does he think he's doing?' Ciel's chin was pulled up forcefully to making eye contact with the teacher. The boy kept an apathetic face but on the inside he was confused by his actions. Mr. Michaelis turned his head to the side; left to right. Observing his features. Ciel could hear him chuckle under his breath.

His hand traveled to his cheek and started to caress it gently. The boy's eyes widened in shock. No one but his mother would ever touch him in this...caring manner. Ciel lost his cool and control, he quickly smacked the man's hand away from his face. He stared at floor not wanting to look at the teacher and show his embarrassed face.

Mr. Michaelis eyed the new student with great curiosity. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just admiring your cute face. Your bone structure is very...interesting." As Mr. Michaelis expected, the comment made Ciel blush madly. He could not believe that anyone could ever make him, Ciel Phantomhive, this uneasy. He could not believe a teacher could even dream of saying such a thing to a student.

Before Ciel could speak, the bell rang. He coughed and straightened his uniform out. Mr. Michaelis smiled and started to write a lesson on England next to where he had written his name.

Pupils started to pour in quickly in large groups. None of them took any notice of him greatly. The students just glanced at Ciel and planned out how they would make the new kid wish he had never stepped foot into the school. They all sat with their friends and turned their desks to talk to one another, obviously not giving a damn about a lesson on England. Mr. Michaelis looked at the now, loud, class and gave long sigh.

Mr. Michaelis found no other option to silence the class, so he slammed a meter stick on his desk loudly for the class to hear. The whole class flinched and turned to face the angry teacher.

"Much better," Mr. Michaelis smirked. "Let's start the lesson, shall we."

The class groaned and tried to pay attention to the awfully uninteresting lecture. Ciel was starting to doze off as he remembered Mr. Michaelis' actions from earlier. The teacher's hands, he noticed, were freezing cold but smooth and somewhat welcoming.

_'Why did he even do that in the first place?'_

"Ciel, may you please read paragraph 11 of your text book."

_'What if I hadn't pushed his hands away? What would he have done?'_

"Ciel!"

Ciel bounced back to reality when he heard the loud slam of a ruler on his desk.

"What? What do you want! Can't you see I'm-" _'What have I done?'_ he thought. _'Did I just say that? This isn't like me. I must be ill.'_

Mr. Michaelis gave the boy an evil look and pointed right at his face with the ruler.

"Detention. After school. One hour. Pay attention!" The class erupted in a barrel of laughter at Ciel's misfortune.

Ciel could not believe the nerve of this teacher. His attitude and temper. _'He has humiliated me too much in one day, he trips me, starts acting touchy with me, and now gives me detention,'_

_'Brilliant! Great! Genius!'_

_'Well then. If he wants to keep playing this silly game all freshmen year I don't see why I can't join.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing(shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2~<p>

After an hour of history class the bell rang and Ciel's first class was finally over and done with. He slammed his books in rage, threw his supplies in his bag and stormed out of his class in a fury. He was the first student out of his seat and out of the classroom. _'Calm down. Calm down. What the hell, I can't calm down. Someone should put that teacher where he belongs!'_

Ciel felt relieved when all his other morning classes passed by quicker than his first. Music, writing, even science was all but a breeze to the young student.

He left all his teachers dumbfounded at his deep knowledge of many different subjects. All but, History class. Ciel already felt displeased with anything having to do with Mr. Michaelis.

Once it was time for lunch, Ciel was starving. He could not believe students had to wait until twelve fifty to have lunch. Ciel approached the lunch room and was greeted by swarming mobs of students either eating the food, or tossing it around. Just looking at the scene made the boy loose his appetite. He forgot all about his stomach rumbling.

Maneuvering through the mobs swiftly, he reached the serving area. The line was so long that by the time he had reached it, he had wasted fifteen minutes of his lunch time. Ciel had become rather inpatient. He started to tap his feet anxiously.

It was finally his turn to be served. Ciel had expected a well cooked full meal like his mother would make but when he saw the food, his face twisted up in disgust.

"What do you want? We have mashed potato. Chicken soup. Some vegetables." the Indian man behind on the other side said swiveling a ladle carelessly in the air. Ciel looked at his name tag: Agni.

He stared at the food. It was all the same. They all looked like mashed up beans. He blinked a couple of times, confused.

"How should I say this, Agni? Well, as you see here, the food is all the same!" Ciel said.

Suddenly, the man's eyes became watery and gloomy. 'Did I say something to offend him? It's just the truth I'm saying.'

The Indian man slammed his face and fist at the same time on the counter and began sobbing weirdly.

"The school won't let me cook my own food. Its all frozen food. You just put it in the oven and these things come out." he pointed to the mashed up beans "Where is the love and dedication!" He continued to cry while the hungry students in line stood perplexed at the man's rant.

"I have dreamed to be the best chef in the world. But no! If only they could let me cook my delicacies, I would fill the world with smiles and joy." he continued to bawl.

Slowly, Ciel stepped back from the line and left, leaving the poor man to his own problems. He was still hungry, but the food didn't look so appetizing to him anyways.

_'I might have saved myself from puking it out._' he thought.

A long and tiresome sigh escaped the student's mouth. Ciel noticed the hallway was practically abandoned compared to the morning. He walked towards his small blue locker at the end of the hall and rested his aching back there, hands casually inside his pockets. Ciel noticed his uniform shorts was too tight and itchy. 'I should have a tailor make me some fit to my liking,'

"Hey kid, move your puny ass off my locker!" A blonde boy yelled.

Ciel tried not to chuckle at how incredibly foolish the blonde boy was acting. The blonde boy wore the same uniform as Ciel did, but it was larger and baggier. He couldn't help but think that he looked like a troublemaker from those high school movies Ciel had seen before. _'This guy does not know who he's messing with.'_

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? Are you like deaf or something? And what's up with that eye patch, Captain Loser?" The boy kept on babbling any profanity his little head could seem to come up with. Ciel kept his spot and stared at him with a stoic expression. The blonde boy lost his temper and raised his fist in the air to punch Ciel.

"Alois Trancy!" Mr. Michaelis held onto Alois' fist in the air. "Please respect and be nice to our new freshmen student. His name is Ciel Phantomhive and I would like you to be his friend. Sound good?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

The boy named Alois scoffed and gave him a smirk before he walked away. "Phantomhive..." Ciel heard Alois say. His last name echoed through out the empty hallways.

_'Wait! No detention for him! Not only was he about to beat me to the pulp, but he used almost every swear word known to man!'_ Ciel was fuming with anger '_This teacher is unbelievable!'_

There was an uncomfortable silence and Ciel could not seem to know what to do or say since he was alone with Mr. Michaelis in the hall.

"Tha-thank you. I shall leave now if you don't mind." Ciel was about to take a first step but a strong arm collided with the locker, closing his only escape.

Mr. Michaelis got so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. He pushed his glasses to the tip of his nose, as if he was trying to see through him. The whole atmosphere felt as if he was about to kiss the boy. Panic took over Ciel's body. He wanted to run away but his legs wouldn't move.

Mr. Michaelis noticed Ciel's alarm and smirked. He then whispered in the boy's ear.

"Don't forget about detention." and left him to crumble to pieces from the fear.

Ciel took a deep breath and shuddered. He ran his hand down his face in frustration and fell to the floor.

_'What does he want from me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~<p>

Unfortunately for Ciel, the rest of his classes went by in a blur. Oh, how much he wished he could go home! But no, Mr. Michaelis had the audacity to give him, Ciel Phantomhive, detention after classes were over.

When the last bell of the school day rang, all the students were scrambling in the halls to get out and go home, except for Ciel. He sighed and braced himself for whatever the weird teacher was going to ask of him to do.

Ciel walked along the lonely halls as slowly as possible. He didn't want to get to detention quickly, so he took his time. The boy constantly stopped to look inside classrooms or read bulletin boards. He tried to count all the steps he took. Ciel did anything to get his mind off detention, Off Mr. Michaelis.

But alas, before he knew it, he was already outside the classroom door. Ciel really did not want to step in there. Alone. With a man. An older man. Alone. His hands were sweating as he used all his will power to lift his hand up to knock, but he stopped himself. _'What am I doing? I'm not going in there! Forget detention! Forget Mr. Michaelis!'_

Ciel proudly turned around walked a few inches from the door when it flew wide open. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and cursed under his breath.

"I see you thought of skipping detention." Straightening his glasses out, Mr. Michealis led Ciel to inside the class. "I have some things I need you to do for me." He smirked as he closed the creaky door behind him.

"Here's the mop and the gloves." Mr. Michaelis said handing them to an angry Ciel.

_'Okay. I'm glad he isn't going to do anything creepy. But having to clean a classroom is just as bad.'_

Ciel's face twisted up in disgust as he mopped the dirty floor. He couldn't hold the heavy mop upright and it kept flopping around. Never would he imagine that a Phantomhive would have to sweep a floor.

"Stupid kids. Messing up the floor so much." he muttered. Ciel turned his head to face the left side of the classroom. Mr. Michaelis had been helping Ciel clean by putting away books on shelves neatly.

After Ciel had long duel with the mop, he was finally victorious. The wooden floor looked as good as new. Ciel put away the mop and smugly looked at the shiny floor. He watched his steps when he noticed the floor was still damp and slippery.

"Ciel please come here and make yourself useful!" Mr. Michealis said as he placed several books at once on a shelf.

_'Make yourself useful? I just mopped a whole floor!'_

Ciel scoffed and walked over to where Mr. Michealis was to start putting books away in order. Mr. Michaelis turned his eyes towards him and grinned.

The books were so dusty and old, Ciel began to cough and sneeze all over.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Michaelis asked concerned.

"Why do you care?" Ciel said, coughing one last time and resumed back to the torn books.

"Feisty aren't you little Phantomhive?" he laughed.

_'I really do hate this man.'_

Ciel looked up at the large brown shelf to see a book that caught his attention; _Hamlet _by William Shakespeare. The book was all the way at the top of the shelf. There was no way a short boy like Ciel would reach it. And he couldn't ask Mr. Michealis to reach it for him because he would just start to tease him about his height.

Mr. Michaelis was over by his desk, back turned. Ciel took the chance to grab a chair and stand on it. He stretched an arm and leg out to get a few inches taller.

_'Just a little more.' _Ciel suddenly felt his leg start to wobble. He was losing his balance. He quickly closed his grip and grabbed the book, but it was too late. The chair had slipped from underneath and he started falling. Ciel shut his eyes automatically.

The book fell to the floor but Ciel had not made contact. Instead, he felt the strong arms of a person catch him in mid air, in a way only a bride would be carried.

Ciel opened his eyes and saw Mr. Michaelis was holding him tightly around his lower back. Mr. Michaelis was staring at him, making Ciel's face turn as red as a tomato. He looked at the clock: 6:00.

"Oh look at the time. Detention is already over. I think I should get going or my parents would worry."

Mr. Michaelis put the boy down gently. Ciel quickly reached for the book that was on the floor, but Mr. Michaelis got it before him. He scanned the book over and curiously looked at his student.

"_Hamlet_, I didn't think a child your age would read such advanced literature?"

"I already read it. I just wanted to read it again." Ciel stated.

He snatched the book from the teacher's hand and walked out the door without even saying goodbye or taking his bag. Ciel ran back inside to see a smirking Mr. Michaelis holding his blue plaid bag.

"Looking for this?"

"May I have it back please?" He crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. Mr. Michaelis ignored the boy and grabbed his own bag, keeping the plaid bag in the air out of Ciel's reach, and walked out the door without any explanation.

_'Unbelievable'_

"Hey! Where are you going with my bag?" Ciel yelled across the hall.

Mr. Michaelis ignored the boy's yells as he headed out to the staff parking lot.

He then turned around and said "You are correct. It is late. So I shall drive you home."

Mr. Michaelis took out his car keys and jingled them in Ciel's face.

"Wha-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4~<p>

When Mr. Michaelis had told Ciel he was personally going to "drive him home", he thought he meant to drive him with a car. It turned out that Mr. Michealis owned a motorcycle.

"If you think I'm foolish enough to even think of placing a foot on a motor bike, you have to be joking. I would much rather just walk myself home, thank you very much," Ciel tried to grab his bag from Mr. Michaelis, but it was no good. The teacher had an advantage since he was incredibly tall.

"You'll have to come with me if you want this," he threw the bag in the motorcycle's compartment along with his own.

"Fine! Just be quick about it! Don't do anything funny either!" Ciel furiously walked to the bike and sat down. Mr. Michealis was pleased with Ciel's decision.

The teacher sat on the front of the motorcycle while Ciel was behind him. Mr. Michealis put on a black helmet and gave Ciel a pink one.

"Are you serious?" Ciel yelled, pushing it away from his sight. "You put on the pink one and I'll get the black one." Mr. Michealis laughed at seeing his student so angry at the slightest of things. He complied with Ciel; he put on the pink one and gave the boy the black one.

_'He looks so funny in pink it's almost cute- I mean funny. Just funny...' _

"Where do you live?" Mr. Michaelis asked inserting the keys and turning the engine on.

"358 W. 60th Street." The motorcycle rumbled furiously under them.

"Hold on little Phantomhive," he said clutching the handlebars tightly.

"Do not call me little Phantomhive-"

_Vroom! Vroom._

Ciel suddenly felt like the weakest person in the world when he reached out to hold Mr. Michaelis' neck. Terrified from falling, he was practically chocking the teacher from squeezing so hard.

Mr. Michaelis turned several busy streets without even thinking about Ciel's discomfort to being a new passenger on a lightning speed motorcycle.

"Hey! Can't you slow down?" Ciel said.

"Calm down little Phantomhive! Doesn't this feel amazing? The wind blowing through your hair feels refreshing!"

"YesI mean no! Don't call me that. Just don't accelerate if it's unnecessary!"

Mr. Michaelis stepped on the gas without warning, purposely.

_Vroom! Vroom!_

Ciel had almost fallen off the motor bike, but quickly held onto Mr. Michealis' shoulders.

"The hell, Mr. Michaelis! I'm going to fall off!" Ciel said muffled through the helmet.

"I suggest for you to hold on a bit tighter then."

The teacher laughed out loud from hearing Ciel's unexpected whine. "And please. Call me Sebastian when we aren't in school" Ciel didn't reply to Mr. Michaelis and kept quiet.

"Hey. Want to do something fun!" He asked randomly.

"Not really!"

_'Whatever he has in mind for fun on a motorcycle would not be safe at all.'_ Ciel thought.

The motorcycle turned from the busy main street towards an even busier highway.

_'Wait! Where is he going?'_

"I told you to not do anything funny!"

Mr. Michaelis laughed wildly and accelerated. The landscape flew by Ciel like at a speed he had never witnessed before.

"Put your hands like this,"

Sebastian placed his hands at his sides and moved them above his head. He wasn't holding the handlebars. The motorcycle continued rolling on at a fast pace.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Fun."

The motor sounded like it was ready to explode. Without thinking, Ciel placed his hands around Mr. Michaelis' stomach and hugged him tightly. Mr. Michealis was soft and freezing cold when the boy embraced him.

"Are you frightened?"

"I am certainly not!"

"Sure. Because hugging me tightly shows me how brave a Phantomhive is."

_'I hate his sarcasm...'_

"All right! I'll show you." Ciel could already tell he was smirking without even looking at his face.

The nervous boy started to let go of the teacher slowly. After that, he had his hands on the man's shoulders. 'I can do this!' Both arms fell to his sides. He gracefully moved them upwards, just like Sebastian had done.

Ciel unclenched his eyes and looked out to the landscape flying by them. It really was a beautiful sight as he watched cars fly by them in a blur.

_'This was incredible!'_

"This feels..."

_'What's the word?'_

"Surreal?"

"Indeed."

Ciel couldn't help but be inclined to place his hands onto Mr. Michaelis' waist. He could not believe this man could actually be a really nice person. _'Maybe underneath all that weird teacher get up, he could be an amazing man.'_

_'Achk! What are you thinking Ciel?'_ He quickly removed his hands from holding the teacher.

He cast away any thought of ever being the slightest bit intimate with Mr. Michaelis. (Hugging him to be exact)

* * *

><p>The motorcycle pulled up on the empty street of Ciel's house. By now, it had become dusk, since Mr. Michaelis had the brilliant idea to take a different route. Ciel stepped off the bike and removed his helmet. His hair became a frizzy disaster, but the boy never seemed to care for something as silly as looks.<p>

"The bag please?" Ciel stretched his hand out to receive it. Mr. Michealis removed his own helmet and threw Ciel's plaid bag at his face.

"Thanks a lot!" Ciel said with a hint of sarcasm as he was about to head home.

"So, you're going to run off with my book?" Mr. Michealis asked.

_'Oh. The book. Hamlet...'_

"May I borrow it? It's one of the books I wish I could have in my collection. And this is the special edition..." His voice trailed off.

"Of course. You can just keep it." He laughed.

Ciel smiled widely. "Thanks. I don't need to keep it. I'll just return it."

"Just keep it. Really."

"Well, thanks anyways. And the ride as well, Mr. Michaelis,-" Ciel's left hand was grabbed and pulled by Mr. Michaelis. The young boy's eyes flared open wide at how quickly Mr. Michaelis changed his attitude. Mean to Nice. Weird to Stoic. Mr. Michaelis to Sebastian.

"I told you to call me Sebastian." He pushed the boy against the nearest brick wall. Ciel tried not to emit any sound of pain.

"But since you did not, I shall give you a little punishment." He slithered his hands to Ciel's small hips.

"Wait! What are you doing?" his voice hitched.

He harshly rubbed Ciel against the hard wall multiple times until Ciel started to groan from the unbearable pain in his waist.

"Mr. Michaelis?"

"Say Sebastian. I want to hear you say it." He pinned him with more force until he could tell the boy was becoming weaker.

"It hurts, Mr. Michaelis! Stop it now!"

This just made Mr. Michaelis angrier. His red eyes flared up and he brought the boy slightly away from the wall, just to throw him back even harder. Ciel winced in pain.

"Say it. Say Sebastian. Say it or I'll make it even more painful."

"Sebastian! Sebastian! There...now let me go!" His hands were hurting Ciel's waist. His bones felt like they were about to break and he could feel a nasty bruise growing around his back.

"I thought you would put up a fight little Phantomhive,"

"Well now that you've done what I've asked for, I shall give you an award."

He released his hands from Ciel's waist and placed them on the wall on either side of the boy's head. Mr. Michaelis leaned in so close their noses were touching. Ciel couldn't keep back a small whimper.

"Shh. Don't worry. It's a really nice reward. Please stop squirming. Ciel."

Mr. Michaelis licked his lips and leaned in until he expected their lips to meet. Teacher and new student. Ciel closed his eyes and waited nervously for their lips to touch.

_Ring! Ring!_

Mr. Michaelis' phone rang before their lips even met. The teacher cursed the phone for ringing. Mr. Michaelis had really wanted to at least peck the virgin lips.

He stepped back and answered the call. Ciel didn't dare to move. He could have just made a run for it, but he didn't. Couldn't.

He was shocked and immobilized. _'How could someone be so nice and so evil at the same time?'_

Mr. Michaelis shut his phone closed. He smirked and turned towards Ciel once again.

He stretched his hand out and traced the student's face with his black nails. He stopped at the boy's chin. Ciel didn't dare to even breath.

"So cute. So perfect" He purred. His eyes traveled down to Ciel's slender body.

"I'll reward you soon."

"I shall see you in class. Ciel." And with one last look at the boy and a smirk, he walked towards his motorcycle and left Ciel to crumble to pieces twice in one day.

Ciel shivered at the way the teacher had said his name. It was haunting him by the second. He gave a shuttering breath and hugged himself. A cold breeze made him shiver more.

_'Why did I let my parents bring me into this mess. I hate that school! I hate Mr. Michaelis! That...demon for a teacher!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**Awe. No kiss...yet. Soon my dear readers...soon. I'm a troll I know.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5~<p>

Ciel Phantomhive woke up the next day with a jolt, a scream, and a near heart attack. He was panting rapidly as he remembered flashes of the horrific dreams he had during his slumber. The startled boy fell back on his pillows and clutched his hand on his chest, trying to exhale slowly. He remembered the events of last night; Mr. Michaelis. He cursed the history teacher's name and sat up.

Once he was over the unexpected terror, he quickly got out of bed to get ready for the school day. He dressed quickly and headed down the large main stairs that lead to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Mother." said Ciel.

Only silence replied.

"Good day Father." he rolled his eyes.

Ciel silently walked into the large and modern kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. He swung the door open and searched for the gallon of milk. Then, carried the large container to the kitchen table that was in the middle of the room.

When he was finished with drinking a glass of refreshing milk, he grabbed his bag and proceeded to head out the door. He stopped when his eye caught a piece of paper on the wall that was written on.

"Ciel, your Father and I had to go to arrive at work early today. I wish you the best of luck at school!"

_'Your father'_

_'Mother had always called him Dad. She always did...use to. Now she's been avoiding him. It's like she does not feel the same anymo-'_ Ciel grew angry at his own thoughts. It was something the boy never dared to think about. He dreaded the thought of his family falling into pieces.

Ciel ripped the page off the wall and crumbled it into a tiny ball. He threw it in a garbage can on his way out the door.

Every single morning was the same for the young and lonely Phantomhive. He did not expect that to change any time soon.

* * *

><p>Ciel walked into the smelly locker room crowding with physically fit and muscle toned boys. They all looked like seniors. <em>'My class must already be out on the field,'<em>

He had almost dropped his gym bag and tripped over it when he laid eyes on the scene. Yet, he would never admit to himself that he was blushing madly.

Just knowing he was in a whole room with naked men made the boy feel overwhelmed. He waited by his locker in silence until all of the pupils had left. Ciel quickly changed into his gym uniform that was just as uncomfortable as the normal uniform.

He stepped out onto the school grounds and onto the track field. Ciel could see cheerleaders and football players sitting on the benches, enjoying the scenery of the freshmen and sophomore classes run around exercising.

Ciel hated gym. He loathed working out actually. The teacher wasn't any better. He insisted to everyone that he was a she. The presumed female, had long blood red hair that extended beyond the waist. Everything was the color red; from her hair to her makeup and clothing.

Ciel believed that the only reason the person became a gym teacher, was to enjoy torturing the students until they collapsed onto the floor from intense work out.

"It's Ms. Sutcliff! How dare you disrespect a lady!" the teacher would complain. In the end, the students would just call him or her by their last name. No "Mrs., Ms., or Mr."

"Okay you bloody brats get into a single file line!" the teacher snapped his fingers repeatedly "Make it snappy!" the group quickly did as they were told.

Sutcliff paced back and forth from the start of the line to the back. The students gulped nervously.

"Today, we shall start off with," Sutcliff turned on the edge of his heel and faced the class.

"A mere ten laps around the whole football field." the students exchanged glances of horror, their eyes saying _'I-want-to-murder-that-teacher-and-let-him-drown-in-the-pool-of-red-he-loves-so-much.'_

"What are you waiting for? Get to it!" he yelled as he went back to fixing his nails.

The students ran, sprinted, and jogged. Ciel tried to keep up but his small legs turned tired and limp when he completed one lap. It took all his strength to reach the final laps.

Suddenly, he felt himself stumble onto the floor when someone kicked his ankle purposely. Ciel could feel the burning of his knee making friction with the ground.

He looked up to see that blonde boy, Alois Trancy, run ahead of him and stick his tongue out. _'That bastard,'_

Ciel observed the damage of his knee. It was pouring out blood and the flesh had been ripped off. He stood up and tried to not limp as he walked towards the teacher.

"Sutcliff! I need to go to the locker room, emergency." he pointed at his wound.

"My, my...please be more careful next time. You wouldn't want that to happen to your face. I certainly wouldn't!"

Ciel walked out of the gym, trying to walk as firm and straight as possible. However, his knee prevented him from doing so. The injured boy winced in pain as he sat down on a small bench in the locker room. He grabbed a towel and rinsed it in water to clean the wound. He sat down and cleaned the wound.

A slam of a door was heard and Ciel turned around quickly. His eyes darted across the room to see if anyone had entered. When he saw nothing was there, he went back to tending to his knee.

Ice cold hands suddenly closed his eyes from behind. Ciel froze and dropped the towel onto the floor accidentally. The person chuckled loudly and sat down on the bench next to him.

_'It's him. I know it is...'_

One of the man's hands was removed from his eyes. The free one, wandered aimlessly throughout the boy's neck to his tie. The touch made Ciel feel small tingles down his spine. The hand lowered to his stomach and laid there.

"You didn't tell anyone about last night? You are a smart child, so it would have been the logical thing to do." He whispered in his ear as the hand tickled him.

Ciel felt Mr. Michaelis' wet tongue lick his ear from bottom to top. He feels the back of his neck prickle. The boy clenched his mouth shut, keeping himself from emitting any sound of pleasure.

Ciel couldn't tell what the man was doing. He had never seen anyone else do this before. The feeling was all foreign to him and he didn't like that. He wasn't the one in control.

Ciel spun around, raised his hand and slapped the teacher across the face. He gasped when he looked at his cheek. The boy had hit the man so hard; it left a bright red hand print mark.

Mr. Michaelis raised his hand to touch it his cheek. His wine red eyes glared at the student. Ciel got up quickly and ran out the locker room, not caring if his knee was still bleeding.

_'Don't look back!'_

And what he just told himself not to do, he did. Ciel saw that Mr. Michaelis was behind him. Signature smirk in place.

_'This teacher is never leaving me in peace-'_

The panicked boy came into contact with a strong chest. The man was dressed in all white. He had pale white skin and purple eyes.

_'Why does the staff here have such peculiar eye colors? His hair is even white!'_

The angel-like man looked at the student pensively. His eyes switched to the person behind him, Mr. Michaelis.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He spoke with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh it's none of your worry, Principle Landers." Mr. Michaelis spoke before Ciel even had a chance to answer.

"Oh isn't this the new freshman? Ciel Phantomhive. "

_'So he's the one that was behind the large chair in the squeaky clean office,'_

"Yes." I said.

"Welcome to Merry weather High School! I am the principal as you might have already guessed. My name is Ash Landers."

"Ah, yes. Now it seems I have to get to my class. I shall see you in the future, Principle Landers."

"Why of course. Such a responsible child you are. As expected for a Phantomhive! Mr. Michaelis, may I speak with you privately. In my office."

Mr. Michaelis nodded and disappeared into the office with Principle Landers. Ciel sighed from relief that that teacher was gone. He walked peacefully back to class.

* * *

><p>"Listen I never meant to upset you yesterday or earlier today. The way I acted was very inappropriate and unprofessional. Forgive me." Mr. Michaelis bowed down, placing his right hand on his chest. Ciel stood bewildered at his actions.<p>

_'Does he just think a simple apology can fix everything? I don't think so! But...what if he actually means this.'_ Ciel thought.

_'No, he changes his mind so quickly! Why am I so confused in such a simple situation as this?'_

Ciel looked at the teacher in the eye. He seemed to be telling the truth.

"Fine! Just never do it again!" He rushed through the sentence and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

_'Why did I just forgive him? Maybe it is the right thing to do.'_

"Thank you. I was wrong for doing that and I apologize greatly!" He said relieved and grinned.

His much more warm smile comforted him. But it looked forced.

_'Why is he being so nice now, though? I think the apology this time is real, but I'm not sure if he regretted it. Oh Ciel, don't flatter yourself!'_

"Is there anything else?"

"Actually..." He walked around to the side of his desk and opened a drawer.

"I believe this is yours now," Mr. Michaelis pulled out the book Hamlet.

"How did you get this?"

"You dropped it yesterday when I- Never mind that. It's in the past." Mr. Michaelis held his hand out.

The boy took the book and shook the teacher's hand firmly. They never stopped looking at each other's eyes.

Ciel didn't know if he agreed to a "peace treaty" with Mr. Michaelis, or just surrendered to his downfall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and please comment/favorite. It really brings a writer happiness to know that people enjoy the stories they write. Even if you don't comment and only read I still appreciate it! Thank you!**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6~<p>

Two weeks had passed since the awkward incident Ciel had with his teacher. They both tried not to bring up the topic when they talked to each other. It was all finally turning out like a normal life for the boy.

When Ciel reached the school grounds, he saw the familiar black motorcycle speed down the staff parking lot. Obviously going too fast for a school zone. They both entered the building and parted ways. As soon as the student got to his locker, the bell rang.

He arrived in his homeroom class, everyone was in their seats. As soon as Mr. Michaelis saw Ciel enter through the open door, his face light up the whole room. Ciel ignored that and walked to his seat as Mr. Michaelis took attendance and passed out various papers.

Ciel tried to pay attention to the announcements over the intercom but they all sounded boring to the boy. However, one announcement stood out; a school dance. Ciel had been to countless parties, but they were all boring business meetings his parents took him to until he was old enough to be allowed to stay home alone on those days.

"There will be a dance on October thirty first. Since it's on Halloween, the school board thought it would be amusing to make it a certain theme. The theme is Alice in Wonderland." Mr. Michaelis announced. The class started whispering to one another.

Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Of course Ciel Phantomhive already read that book countless of times. It's a classic. However, the boy never really wondered what character he related to.

_'Certainly not the mad hatter. Not the white rabbit. Not the queen or king, either. Oh well, I'll think about it at home'_

"In 1675," Mr. Michaelis began with his history lesson. He was writing rapidly on the green board, when his chalk fell to the floor. As the teacher bent over to retrieve it, Ciel could see Mr. Michaelis' muscles tense through his tight black shirt. He hid his face behind a book to hide a blush.

His imagination started to wander, thinking about the smooth chest underneath the clothing. Ciel was practically drooling all over the book, when someone threw an object at his head.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at the floor. A paper was rolled up into a ball and Ciel instantly knew who was behind all this. He turned around to see none other than the foolish Trancy boy, laughing his butt off at him.

Ciel raised his hand. Mr. Michaelis turned around and asked "What seems to be the problem, Ciel?" The angered student raised the paper ball and pointed at Alois.

"He threw it at me." he simply said.

"Alois Trancy, what do you have to say about this?"

Alois put on an innocent face.

"Come on Mr. Michaelis! His big fat head was in the way. I couldn't see the notes on the board."

"Alois! Apologize." Mr. Michaelis said slamming his book closed and onto the desk. Everyone flinched at his sudden burst of anger. Everyone thought the teacher seemed to be exaggerating over Ciel's little predicament.

"Apologize? You got to' be kidding' me. Fine. I'm sorry Ciel Phantomhive! I hope your family doesn't send a whole army out to kill me."

"Thank you Mr. Trancy. Now let's get back to the lesson, shall we."

A few minutes later, a paper airplane landed on Ciel's desk. He unfolded it and laid the paper out flat on his desk just to crumble it back up.

_Watch your back! - Alois_

* * *

><p>The bell rang signaling the end of class. Ciel ran to his locker, not wanting to be late to any more of his classes. He swung the small blue door open when something, or someone, hit it and closed it in return. Ciel turned around to see a boy, about his age, on the floor laughing and rubbing his bleeding nose.<p>

"My god!" he knelt to look at the bleeding boy "Are you alright!"

"Hahaha. Hehehe. I'm good! You just turned my frown upside down." He said grinning like a madman.

The boy had long gray hair which covered mostly all of his face. He was dressed in all black attire that resembled the uniform style. He had long pointy black nails which made him seem like a psycho.

"What's your name?" Ciel asked curiously.

"My name? I don't remember! But everyone calls me Undertaker."

_'Undertaker? Like someone who sets up funerals?'_

"Undertaker" continued to laugh madly on the floor.

"Do you need any help? My name is Ciel Phantomhive." The boy said.

"Ciel Phantomhive! You're the son of the Phantomhive Toy Company! I love your toys! Especially the cute fluffy teddy bears!"

"Yes I am. Finally someone recognizes who I am and not just my family background. I myself designed them."

Undertaker got up, continued to chuckle and started to spin in a circle while his nose was still bleeding.

All the students in the hallways that passed by just ignored him or called him a freak.

One of the senior students came up to Ciel and patted him on the shoulder "Don't worry about him! He's just a freak." He said. Ciel slapped his hand away.

_'I don't like these students. They get on my nerves!'_

Undertaker and Ciel started walking to our next class. Apparently, Undertaker was in his homeroom and Biology classes.

"Hey do you want to be my friend?" Ciel blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hands after words, regretting ever saying that.

_'Why did I say that? A Phantomhive does not need the luxury of friends... I don't have friends...'_

Ciel never thought of anyone as his friend. He was a lonely child. His parents always kept him secluded in the mansion. And even if they had let the boy socialize, Ciel was always led to believe that nobody would like someone as arrogant and bratty like him.

They arrived at the door to Biology class and Undertaker finally answered Ciel's question with a genuine laugh.

"Aren't we already friends?" He simply said.

For the first time in years, Ciel Phantomhive smiled truthfully. The Ciel Phantomhive, future head of the Phantomhive noble family and son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

The Ciel Phantomhive, who never thought he would ever have a friend, was proven to be wrong. And he didn't regret that. He was truly glad for once.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**I know, I know. My chapters are really short. I write about 1,500 words per chapter. It's just that I can't write an extensive 10,000 word chapter. It's difficult for me. I will make them longer as I go through. I will improve ^^**

**Thank you for the lovely comments/favorites/watches and everything.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing(shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7~<p>

"My name is Claude Faustus and I am your Biology and Chemistry teacher this year." the stoic looking man announced to the class. Mr. Faustus had black hair styled messily to the side of his face. His hues were yellow and he wore clear glasses.

His looks resembled Mr. Michaelis in a way. The teacher held a clipboard in his hand and started to take attendance.

"Trancy Alois."

"Here, sir." Alois said seductively purposely. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Phantomhive Ciel."

Before he even opened his mouth Alois made a comment.

"Dork…" he coughed softly but loud enough for some students to hear and giggle.

"Here." he said sighing. Mr. Faustus smiled at the student and took a sip of his coffee from a mug.

"Today we shall start class with an experiment." The class enlightened at the thought of engaging in an activity rather than writing notes.

"With dry ice."

Mr. Faustus started to explain the process in doing the experiment. Ciel watched attentively as he placed the dry ice, with pliers, into a tall glass cylinder with water.

The room started to _'Ohhh' _and _'Ahhh'_ as the dry ice started to react. It made a bubbly cloud of vapor that started to climb over the glass, making it look almost spooky.

_'Why are they so impressed. Its just the soap in the water trapping the carbon dioxide and water vapor in the form of bubbles, nothing that great.'_

"Doesn't it look cool. The soap in the water is trapping the carbon dioxide and water vapor into the form of bubbles. Fascinating."

_'I just said that...internally.'_

"Now you guys will try it on your own. Remember to not touch the dry ice with bare hands. I do not want to call any parents and tell the their child's hands burned." The students started to pair up with their friends but Mr. Faustus interrupted them.

"But I shall pick the partners of course." The glass groaned and walked back to their seats.

"Lets see…"

_'Please at least pair me up with Undertaker!'_

Mr. Faustus continued to pair up students with people they hardly knew and whom they hated.

"Emily and…the kid in the black attire." Ciel wanted to crawl into a hole and rot away.

"Alois and Ciel." Ciel didn't like this at all. It was as if the Phantomhive name was cursed with bad luck. Alois walked towards the table where the boy was sitting and sat on the lab chair next to him.

"You do all that crap while I take a nap, got that captain loser?" He snickered.

"No. I'm afraid I can't do that." he said. Alois shrugged-"Tough luck."

Ciel could just do it himself. He did not need a moron helping him on something as simple as a dry ice experiment. The boy had done it so many times he could do it with his eyes closed. He repeated all the procedures and successfully created the vapor to roll out of the glass cylinder.

Of course, he was the first one. The rest of the students were either fooling around with the soap and water or not doing the experiment correctly. _'Idiots…'_

"Hey! You got some water on my clothes! What the hell dork!" Alois yelled at me suddenly. Ciel looked at Alois' shirt and noticed a minuscule damp area where he must have dropped water accidentally.

"Calm down Trancy. It's not going to kill you." Ciel said unconcerned and slightly smirked at seeing how alarmed the other boy was.

"That's it. You're gonna' pay with your life!" Alois grabbed the innocent boy by the collar of his shirt, lift him in the air and shoved him against the lab tables. The whole class turned to see the commotion the two student were creating. Ciel tried to fight but he lost his balanced and tripped over the chairs.

Alois hadn't noticed Mr. Faustus pass by in the direction he had pushed Ciel, hot coffee mug in hand. Ciel toppled over Mr. Faustus, causing him to spill his coffee all over his shirt and tie. Ciel winced in agony as he hit the biology teacher and then the floor.

He saw his white shirt drenched with the substance, still steaming hot. Mr. Faustus wasn't hurt by the heat of the spilled coffee, but he was angered that the new student had pushed him hard enough to fall over.

"I am terribly sorry for all this, Mr. Fau-"

"What is your name again? Phantomhive was it?" The classroom 'ohed' in unison when the teacher said that. They all knew he would be in deep trouble.

"Silence!" The teacher yelled. They all shut their mouths.

"Come with me you shall help me clean this mess up." Ciel nodded and quickly glanced at Alois who was sticking his tongue out and waving goodbye to him as he followed Mr. Faustus out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Mr. Faustus had led Ciel into a staff bathroom. He opened the door for the boy and he slipped inside quietly. The door shut closed as he entered, giving off an eerie noise as it closed. Ciel turned around in panic at the realization that Mr. Faustus and him were in a small staff bathroom with a closed door.<p>

"What the hell are your doing! How am I suppose to help you in a bathroom!" Ciel said as he watched the biology teacher remove his shirt, displaying his well toned chest. It was enough to tint Ciel's pale face with a shade pink.

"The shirt was filled with coffee. Of course I had to take it off." He leaned towards him and loomed above him.

"If it makes you feel uncomfortable, remember that your lucky you didn't get any on my pants - or yours." He said looking at the startled student up and down. He smirked the same way Mr. Michaelis had done before. Ciel's eyes started to wander, looking at his perfect torso. Mr. Faustus removed his glasses and placed them on the sink.

"Do you like what you see?" He said looking at Ciel through the mirror.

"No!" he said quickly and turned his face away. Ciel was sweating. "I do not Mr. Faustus. You can't do this to students. Much less a young child like...me!" his voice trailed off.

'_I'm not a child but...' _

He walked slowly towards Ciel. The boy was left with no other choice but to run towards the door, but Mr. Faustus got in between his only escape. He felt his back hit the wall as Mr. Faustus was face to face with him. Ciel's mind went blank.

"Stop it!-" Mr. Faustus clamped the boy's mouth shut with his large hand.

"Shh!" He whispered.

He grabbed the boy's hand and made him touch his chest. Ciel stiffened like a statue at the touch.

"This feels nice. You should appreciate this moment more, Ciel." He purred Ciel's name just like Mr. Michaelis had done a few weeks before. It was like reliving the whole moment all over again. He started to move Ciel's hand towards his lower area. The boy's blush deepened and he whimpered in fear.

"Ciel! I heard that something spilled so I came to see if you...were...alright." Ciel opened his eyes to see a petrified Mr. Michaelis at the door. Mr. Faustus drew away from his student as soon as he came in.

"You interrupted us Mr. Michaelis." He said putting his glasses back on, displeased. Mr. Michaelis ignored him and ran to Ciel, concerned.

"Ciel. What did you do to Ciel?" He yelled.

"We were about to have a little fun is all. Right Ciel?" He shook his head.

"No. No we were not!" the boy yelled.

Mr. Michaelis blew up in raging fury. The history teacher grabbed Mr. Faustus by the shoulders and flung him into the wall. Mr. Faustus didn't have any time to fight back when Mr. Michaelis raised his fist to hit him in the stomach and face multiple times. He had hit him so hard, the glass from Mr. Faustus' glasses shattered all over his face and purple bruises where already visible.

"Damn, Sebastian." He spit some blood out. "I thought we were friends, you know. In _this together_... I never knew he was already yours."

Mr. Michaelis threw him onto the floor and punched him once more. Mr. Faustus laughed in pain. Mr. Michaelis angrily took Ciel by the wrist tightly and took him out of the bathroom. The boy could still hear Mr. Faustus laughter as they both departed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

**A/N: If you have any trouble reading this because of the format, you could always click on 3/4 at the top of the page. I always use it to read! You could listen to the song "Aiming for the Sun" by Ryan Keen while reading this chapter. Just a suggestion. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8~<p>

Mr. Michaelis shoved his way through the doors of his classroom and forcefully pushed Ciel into the room, causing the boy to stumble onto the floor. Ciel looked up to see the teacher infuriated. His sinister wine red eyes made the man look downright frightening.

"Ciel," he calmly started and started to raise his voice gradually. "Why the hell were you inside a bathroom with Mr. Faustus? Don't just think that everyone you meet can be trusted-"

Ciel scoffed "Same rules applies to you then. I can't trust you,"

"Ciel, I practically just saved your life from another man from touching you-"

"Nothing happened! He didn't touch me. Why do you even care Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel got off the floor and stood firmly in front of the teacher.

"Because you are my student Ciel! I was worri-"

"Well look" Ciel pointed at himself "I'm all fine now. I've had enough problems for one. I wish to call someone to pick me up to go home early," Ciel tried to push past Mr. Michaelis but he would not move away from the door.

The teacher swiftly grabbed the boy's shoulder and embraced him. The air from the room suddenly vanished and Ciel felt like he could not breathe. This was far more scarier than Mr. Faustus's actions. Mr. Michaelis sniffed Ciel's scent for a moment and hugged his neck tighter.

"I said I wouldn't do anything unprofessional anymore," He chuckled a bit.

"But I can't help myself. You make me like this, Ciel."

The amount of humiliation he was feeling in so little time was unbearable to Ciel. The boy had never been hugged by any older man but his Father. The feeling at the bottom of his stomach grew. Panicked, he slapped the history teacher twice and took the chance to push him aside from the door.

In the hallways, the passing by students glanced at Ciel and gave him weird looks. They thought Ciel might have seen a ghost or something.

_'Why am I running away? Where am I running?'_ Ciel's legs continued to run even though his brain was questioning their actions. He couldn't control it. Ciel ran from the school, rather than facing the derision Mr. Michaelis & Mr. Faustus had done to him.

The confused boy wandered the streets aimlessly for a while, watching as cars raced past him. The past few weeks had been a living hell with Mr. Michaelis' weird actions towards him, Alois's bullying and now Mr. Faustus trying to touch him just like Mr. Michaelis had done before. He reached into his bag and took out his blue cell phone; 4 o'clock.

_'School's over at this hour,'_

Ciel sighed deeply and scrolled down to his long list of contacts. He continued to do that until the contact labeled "Dad" appeared highlighted in blue.

The boy hesitated at first, his fingers slightly above the green button to call but not exactly pressing it. He finally made the bold decision to call his Father; he pressed his phone to his ear. The dial tone rang several times making Ciel nervous with each beep.

_'Come on! Pick up! Pick up the phone-'_ the boy shook the phone as if he were trying to fix it.

"Answer god damn it!" Ciel yelled at the phone.

"We are sorry. The number you have dialed is currently unavailable or turned off, please leave a message after the b-" He threw the floor to the concrete street, silencing the annoyingly cheerful auto-machine in mid-sentence. Some people turned to look at the angered boy, wondering what could have made him so angry. The screen had been shattered and a large crevice was clearly visible. Ciel looked down, ran his hands throughout his hair vigorously and cursed.

"Shit." was all he managed to say.

* * *

><p>The lonely Phantomhive walked the long way to his house drowsily. He was expecting his Mother and Father to be home already.<p>

_'I really need their company, just company...'_

Ciel grabbed his keys from his pocket and inserted the metal object into the lock. He silently stepped into the large and fancy house. Ciel would never boast about how rich looking and modern his house was but it wasn't a normal place to live in either.

His mother had always been obsessed with Victorian Era furniture. The woman would decorate the whole house herself to her liking with beautifully crafted chairs, tables, and chandeliers.

"I'm home." the tired voice of the boy echoed throughout the whole house. No one responded. There was no _'Hi honey. Come to the dining room. Dinner is ready!' _or_ 'Hello Ciel. How was school today?'_

Ciel walked through the house, searching every corner of the rooms, closets, and bathrooms. When he first set foot onto his house, he knew they weren't going to be inside. The thought he had before was merely too good to be true.

Ciel noticed out of the corner of his eye, that the home phone was flashing red, meaning there was a new voice message to be heard. He dashed to it almost falling over a in the process.

"Hi honey, Ciel," His shoulders tensed at the sound of his Mother's feminine voice.

_Beep_ "Mom and Dad are going to come home late tonight, ok. There's an emergency meeting and it's very important we attend. I know you'll understand sweetie. There's some leftover food in the fridge so please eat," there was a long pause. "I love you...good night. _Beep_. End of voice mail." He erased the message and placed the phone back on the table. The thought of having to spend his night alone vexed him.

Ciel detested left over food. Just the thought of leaving food from the other day inside a fridge was repulsive to the boy. The only food left were frozen vegetables.

The boy gagged at the sight of what others called 'food'. Gross carrots, weird shaped potatoes and the nasty smell of broccoli. But the green spinach repulsed him the most. Ciel grabbed the plate and disposed of the food into the trash can.

Ciel would much rather starve from hunger than eat that. The boy stepped onto a chair and rummaged through the cabinets above the counter, searching for any sweets or desserts.

He opened the freezer and smiled when he hit the jackpot. Ciel grabbed the chocolate ice cream and looked for the biggest spoon in the kitchen the boy could find. Sweets always lifted Ciel's spirits when he felt down.

He silently ate the ice cream as he thought about the series of unfortunate events that had been occurring throughout the whole month. Ciel's Mother and Father were never home anymore; he rarely got to see both of them at the same time.

And when he did, it was only the occasional time that they forget something or late at night when they check to see if he's asleep.

They would always tell Ciel things like _'Oh Ciel. Dad and I are working hard to make money for this family. So you can have a good and happy childhood. So don't worry about us.'_ Ciel dug his spoon into the ice cream jar and scooped up a large piece into his mouth.

He was eating so fast, his teeth were chattering from the cold ice-cream. The sound of silence was present throughout the house, he was feeling almost consumed by it.

Suddenly, Ciel felt his vision start to blur. He immediately dropped the spoon and swallowed the remaining ice cream in his mouth. He shivered at the cold substance in his throat and started to cough harshly until he felt his lungs tighten. The boy felt like a fish out of water; a human with no air to breathe.

Ciel ran up the stairs into the hallway and to his room. He bolted through the door and dropped the contents from his bag on the rug. The boy frantically searched for his inhaler. His heart was pulsing out of his chest with every pant and heartbeat. Ciel felt like he was suffocating as he fell to his knees.

"My- in-haler!" He gripped the object in front of his mouth with trembling fingers and inhaled. Ciel gasped for breath and he covered his face with his hands, dropping the inhaler on the floor next to the heap of other scattered objects.

He fought back the tears from falling over his face but it was useless. His pulse raced as his mind recalled every single bad memory that had been happening to him. This was Ciel Phantomhive's breaking point.

Ciel finally let all his bottled up feelings out. The warm, salty tears rolled down his cheeks and gracefully slid onto the blue covers of the bed one by one.

He started to sob uncontrollably. The sense of loneliness was making him feel terrible. He suddenly remembered Mr. Michaelis' hypocritical smirk. The thought made Ciel whimper.

_'That man is the end of me,'_

After all those years, Ciel had endured every problem encountered and held back every ounce of tears. They had accumulated into the big mess that was occurring to him now in a larger form.

The boy walked onto his bed and wrapped his body under the covers and continued to weep silently. Ciel could feel as if his room, his house and everything beyond, was drifting farther and farther away as he drew closer into falling into a painful slumber, filled with the same haunting dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, commenting. Love you guys!**

**This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

**A/N: You could listen to the song "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult when the '*' is shown. This chapter is the longest I've written thus far; 4, 771 words. I should be proud of myself ^^**

**~Madeline Von Rose**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9~<p>

"Ciel, Ciel. Wake up, sweetie." a friendly voice whispered into the sleeping boy's ear. He slowly opened his eye lids, cringing as the rays of the sun hit his face. He sighed in relief as he stretched out his arms and legs, popping some of the numb joints.

"Good morning, Ciel! Your father has already left for the factory and I have to go to a small meet up with some old friends at a diner. Please stay home and behave." The woman said cheerfully to her son who was secretly rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say mother. Have a nice day!" Ciel said with a hint of irritation in his voice. She smiled but it faltered when she saw fresh tear stains on Ciel's pillow. She tried to act like nothing was wrong and walked out the door without another word.

_'He couldn't have found out about...that...No, impossible,'_ the worried mother thought as she walked towards her car. Ciel waited until he heard the sound of his mother's car pull out of the driveway to fling his pillow at the door. He fell back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling.

Ciel hadn't cried like last night in so long. He felt as if his body had been cleansed from all his worries. Ciel turned his head to look at the time; 7:00 am. He threw all the laziness keeping him in bed out the window and stood up to dress himself.

Ciel chose to wear a long light blue shirt with a black skull on it, a black sweater with a hood, blue jeans, and blue converse. The boy grabbed his bag and selected the items he might need; keys, cell phone, iPod, a small notebook, and pens.

_'Please stay home and behave.'_ Ciel's mother's words were still in the boy's head. But the Phantomhive needed to take a stroll, clear his head after the long night. He walked out the door, a slight chill in the air made him pull the sleeves of his sweater down to his palms.

He pulled out his old headphones out of the bag and placed them over the top of his small head. The music blasted into his eardrums making all outside noises disappear. Ciel smiled as one of his favorite bands "Blue Oyster Cult" started to play. The guitar started to play and Ciel readied himself for the first verse. He didn't care if anyone was watching him sing out of tune.

_*All our times have come_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Seasons don't fear the reaper_

_Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain_

_We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

_Valentine is done_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Are together in eternity..._

_Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and_

_Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine_

_Happiness_

_Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like_

_They are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper_

_We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper_

_Baby I'm your man..._

_Love of two is one_

_Here but now they're gone_

_Came the last night of sadness_

_And it was clear she couldn't go on_

_The door was open and the wind appeared_

_The candles blew and then disappeared_

_The curtains flew then he appeared_

_Saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby... And she had no fear_

_And she ran to him... Then she started to fly_

_She looked backward and said goodbye_

_She had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand_

_She had become like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper_

The song slowly faded away, a faint drumming sound still rang in his ears. He looked up to see what random place he had strolled to. The boy blinked several times, confused. He must have taken the wrong boulevard because he was now stranded on an unfamiliar street. Ciel denied that he was in fact, lost.

"Tsk!" Ciel gritted his teeth in frustration. He could not remember any streets or stores he had passed while walking. He had been so distracted with the song blaring in his eardrums he had blocked out the noises and apparently everything else.

Ciel thought of calling his Mother but that would mean he would be found outside when he was clearly told not to. The boy tried to search for a street sign or anything familiar that he could recall._ 'Maybe I can ask for directions,'_ Ciel thought but he quickly remembered he iPod had a built in GPS.

The boy was about to reach into his bag when out of the corner of his eye, he saw him. The biology teacher was inserting quarters into a parking meter. His face still had visible bruise marks where Mr. Michaelis had beaten him up pretty badly. Ciel tensed up and quickly covered his face with his hair. He pulled up the hood of his sweater over his head. The boy panicked and thought up a plan to get passed the man without being spotted.

What Ciel didn't know, was that Mr. Faustus had already been watching him from a mile away. He had been driving when he noticed the blue haired boy listening to music and walking alone. _'Alone...'_ Mr. Faustus chuckled.

"Hello Mr. Phantomhive. I see you attempted to walk by without being noticed." Ciel almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mr. Faustus speaking and looking directly at him. But the boy tried to ignore it, as if his name hadn't been called. The boy held onto the straps of his bag and started to pick up his pace. He heard the sound of an engine start. Ciel forgot about playing it cool and decided to run as fast as his legs could carry him.

Ciel was about to cross an alley when the flashy red convertible rolled right in front of him, almost running him over. The boy furrowed his eyebrows when Mr. Faustus stepped out the car, looking as smug as ever, and walked towards my direction.

The biology teacher took hold of him by the arm forcefully. Ciel gasped and yelled- "What the hell are you doing here, you idiot? Do you like following me everywhere?" The helpless boy scratched at his face and yelled whatever he could think of, but it was no use. His body was nothing compared to Mr. Faustus's strength.

People stopped and whispered to one another and stood to watch the commotion they were creating. They didn't bother to help the boy since they thought the teacher must have been his father or guardian.

"Ciel. You're making a scene! Just get in the car and come with me," Mr. Faustus hissed in his ear.

"In your dreams!" Ciel shook his arm in attempt to loosen Mr. Faustus' grip on his arm.

Mr. Faustus noticed people were staring with suspicion, wondering if he was actually kidnapping the boy. "Sorry about this people. You know how kids are in their teen years. Always going out when they're not supposed to."

The crowd just nodded in agreement.

"Ciel- Ciel. Listen to me! Get in the car and I'll take you somewhere."

Mr. Faustus held him by the shoulders, tighter. He opened the car door and flung the boy inside. The door was locked automatically. Ciel banged his fists on the window._ 'Damn these automatic cars!'_

"Ciel. Just liste-" The frightened boy threw his phone & iPod at the teacher's face when he stepped into the car. He slid back against his seat.

"Please calm down. I know we got off the wrong start but I-"

"Just. S-Shut up!"

"Fine. As long as you calm down and sit quietly like the good child you are."

Mr. Faustus started to drive away, into a busy highway. The ride was filled with an unpleasant silence. The boy refused to look at the man's face. He tried to focus straight ahead of him.

"Where are we going?" Ciel questioned bringing his knees to his chest then slouching.

"A place where no one will bother us."

* * *

><p>"We're here." Mr. Faustus slammed his foot on the brakes, causing the car to jerk forward. Ciel looked out his window curiously. Bright red lights flashed across a neon sign. Mr. Faustus smiled and opened the door for him.<p>

"A restaurant?" Ciel said jumping out of the car.

"Not just any restaurant. The best in town." Mr. Faustus checked if all the doors of his car were locked. He gestured towards the building.

"Why?"

"Only the best for you." He winked playfully.

"I have no money on me. I couldn't possibly pay for anything right now!" Ciel objected, trying to convince him into just leaving him.

"I'll pay for everything of course." he said grabbing his by both shoulders and forcefully walking the boy into the diner.

Once inside, a waiter guided them to their tables, which were apparently reserved. The place was very beautiful and elegant; not something Ciel had expected of Mr. Faustus. The walls were covered with marvelous paintings of angels and clouds. Large candle lit chandeliers hanged from above, making the whole room glisten. The floor was polished and the soft red rug looked very well kept.

The waiter gave them both a menu, bowed and left. Ciel continued to stare at Mr. Faustus suspiciously._ 'This must be some kind of elaborate trap...'_

"What are you going to get, Ciel?" Mr. Faustus said noticing Ciel was glaring at him.

"Oh um, just pizza and fries. Then a parfait, I guess."

"Oh, ok. Try not to eat so much junk food. You'll get out of shape." He smiled warmly and turned to call the waiter.

Ciel nearly fainted when he saw none other than his mother stroll into diner with a man beside her. A man whom was not his father. A man he did not know. Ciel clutched the white table linen in anger until his knuckles turned white. The boy didn't know whether to be worried about his mother having an affair or that he was in the same restaurant as his mother.

_'Please stay home and behave.'_ the words echoed in the boy's head.

Mr. Faustus took notice of the boy's uneasiness and turned to see who he was staring at in terror.

"What seems to be the problem Ciel?" The biology teacher asked concerned.

"It's my mother. She's here, in the same restaurant as I am. The problem is that I sneaked out of the house. Now, I'm in this mess thanks to you!" Ciel hissed at him through his teeth.

"Relax. She is all the way at the other side of the restaurant she won't see you."

Ciel slouched in his chair to hide himself from the woman. He could not imagine the punishment he would get if she found him here. His thoughts quickly switched to the man she was with. _'My mother. No. She loves my father. She would never do such a thing to him.'_

The waiter came back with a cart & their meal. Ciel started down at the fries and nipped at one silently, deep in thought. His appetite had disappeared since his mother arrived and had grown rather paranoid. The boy put his hood up once again. He looked like a teen that spent his days on the streets.

Everyone else in the restaurant wore expensive clothing. He felt so out of place and he stood out the most; the opposite of what he wanted. Mr. Faustus's hand reached out across the table to grasp his own. The teacher smiled at Ciel while the boy almost stopped breathing.

"It's ok. Just eat and I'll take you home." The boy removed his hand from under Mr. Faustus's and looked away.

What Ciel thought could have been a really bad dream, turned into a nightmare when none other than the devil himself walked into the diner. Mr. Michaelis walked in looking as prim and proper with a girl by his side.

"Could this get any worse?" Ciel mused. Mr. Faustus saw Mr. Michaelis out of the corner of his eye and cursed. He gestured with his hands to hide my face but it was already too late. Mr. Michaelis and the boy made eye contact.

The whole world around them froze and the only thing Ciel could see was the history teacher he hated so much smile. Just for a split second. It wasn't that cool, stupid smirk, but a real smile that made him look...handsome. But it all faded away when Mr. Michaelis and his lady friend walked towards their table.

"My, my, fancy meeting you here, Ciel and Faustus." The man's eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that Ciel and the biology teacher he hated so much were on a date.

"Oh. By the way, this is my girlfriend, Angela." Mr. Michaelis grabbed the woman by her waist and pulled her into a tight hug against his body. The man was looking straight at Ciel, as if he wanted to see what he thought of the teacher being so close with woman. But Ciel was still too busy thinking about his mother and that man to be jealous about something like that.

Mr. Michaelis noticed the boy didn't seem to be concerned with the woman being so close to his body; he angrily sat at the table without any invitation right next to Ciel instead of his girlfriend. Mr. Faustus glared at the history teacher and tried to force a smile when he looked at Angela.

"Oh," The woman finally spoke, "Isn't this the little genius you've been talking about? The son of Vincent Phantomhive. What was his name again?" She snapped her fingers repeatedly, trying to remember the boy's name.

"Ciel." the boy said.

"Ah yes! Nice to meet you. He always talks about how you're such a bright child." she cheerfully turned to smile at Mr. Michaelis who had decided to put his arm over the boy's shoulder.

The boy tried to ignore the small talk she was making with him and turned to eat his food. But the man next to him continued to bother his already clouded thoughts.

"So, why are you here Michaelis?" Mr. Faustus asked.

The history teacher smirked and snatched a fry from Ciel's plate. He playfully bit the French fry and then turned to answer the other man. "Oh, I just wanted to hang out with Angela. Didn't think I'd bump into you having dinner with my student."

"Ciel isn't necessarily your student. I have him as my student, as well." Mr. Faustus shot back. Angela paid no mind in their heated fight and happily ate her salad.

_'If they cause a fight in here then my mother might notice. That would be bad. Very, very ba-'_ All of a sudden, Ciel felt cold, long fingers slowly travel from his shoulder, down to the hem of his jacket. The boy stiffened when he felt Mr. Michaelis slide his hand into his shirt and slowly stroke his waistline without anyone noticing.

Ciel could not believe what was happening. He couldn't cause any commotion or his mother would see him. The boy bit his lip and tried to hide his growing blush behind his hair.

"Well," he started "Now that you are here I think we should take about the lesson plans for next month." Mr. Michaelis said, trying to distract everyone in the table away from what he was doing.

"I agree." Mr. Faustus took a sip of his wine and started to discuss about the various lessons, documents and future project the history and biology teacher had to come up with. Under the table, Mr. Michaelis' hand had lain on the boy's stomach while the man spoke, occasionally making gentle circular motions with his thumb.

Ciel gritted his teeth as Mr. Michaelis started to play with the edge of his jeans. Ciel felt a warm feeling building up in his stomach. His legs kept fidgeting so he pressed them close together.

_'I can't. Anymore. No one...ever. What the hell is he doing to me?'_ The boy's mind was spinning in confusion.

"Gah..." the boy hissed slightly as Mr. Michaelis stroked his hip teasingly. Mr. Faustus noticed Ciel groan in what he believed as displeasure.

"Ciel? Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

The boy could not believe he just made such an embarrassing noise. He bit his lip once more and said- "I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about." Mr. Michaelis noticed Mr. Faustus started to suspect something was not right so he slithered his hand out of Ciel's shirt.

Ciel sighed in relief and stumbled for his cell phone in his bag; 2:32 pm. He turned around slightly to see what his mother was doing. Ciel could see her laughing while drinking a glass of wine, the man in front of her grinning.

Though he only saw a small glimpse of the man, he could easily describe his features. A tall, rich, good looking young person.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Ciel said standing up.

"Really, shall I drive you home-" Mr. Faustus was interrupted by Mr. Michaelis.

"I think I should drive him! It's raining outside and you only have a convertible."

"What about your girlfriend, Angela?" Mr. Michaelis turned his head to see Angela giggling to herself.

"Well I'll drop her off first and then the boy. Don't worry about Ciel, Faustus. He's in good hands." The man secretly smirked.

"Thank you for the meal, Mr. Faustus." Ciel said to Mr. Faustus. The biology teacher couldn't protest anymore. The man sighed and let Ciel proceed with the teacher, knowing that the boy was in the hands of a demon for a teacher.

* * *

><p>Ciel repeatedly turned around to check if his mother was leaving, but she was still having dinner with the mysterious man.<p>

_'Yes. Only diner. Not a date.'_

"Earth to Ciel Phantomhive!" Angela said, waving her hand in front of the boy's face.

"Hm?" Ciel pushed her hand away and saw he was in front of a Mr. Michaelis' black car. The windows were tinted and the car was squeaky clean, not a scratch was on it. Ciel squinted when a drop of water went into his eye. The gray clouds above were ready to burst, growling like lions.

"Are you going to just stand outside and get soaked in rain?" Mr. Michaelis yelled through the open window.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ciel grabbed the door handle and stepped into the back seat. He put on his seat belt and looked out the window.

He had walked in just in time. The rain was pouring hard outside. The boy watched as the raindrops raced from the top to the bottom of the car.

"I really, really hate this time of year! Thunderstorms every single week." Angela complained.

"I actually really like this weather. I enjoy just sitting at home, reading a book or something and listening to the rain hit the pavement. I guess it's true what they say,"

"What?" she asked.

"Opposites attract." Mr. Michaelis looked at Angela and grinned. Ciel felt his fist clench when Mr. Michaelis had said that. He had never really seen the biology teacher smile like that, to anyone. But he couldn't admit to himself that he was envious of Angela.

It wasn't because she was Mr. Michaelis' girlfriend. It was because she probably got to see him actually smile like that every day. It was something only she could have.

The car came to a stop at a large, suburban brick house.

"Well, I'll see you later Angela. I'll be home by five sharp." Mr. Michaelis reached out from across his seat to embrace the woman. Angela kissed the biology teacher on the lips lightly and smiled.

"Don't be late." Ciel heard Victoria whisper into Mr. Michaelis' ear. The boy coughed loudly, trying to break up the lover birds. Mr. Michaelis waved at her from the window as she got out the car. He watched as she got out of the car and ran into the house from the rain.

"Next up, Ciel Phantomhive's house. Or should I say mansion."

"I dislike watching people eat each other's faces in front of me." Ciel said as Mr. Michaelis turned the engine on.

The man chuckled as he watched the boy from the mirror. "You're just jealous, aren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Ha! Jealous. Me? Never have been and never will. I have everything I will ever need already. Money, food, a house-"

"Friends... Family? Do you have those young Phantomhive?" Mr. Michaelis smirked. Ciel felt his heart skip a beat.

"You might be a rich kid, a real bratty one at that, but you don't know anything about-"

"Be quiet!" Mr. Michaelis wasn't expecting the boy to react like that. The teacher looked at the mirror and saw Ciel was biting away his nails, staring out from the foggy window. He only wanted to play around with his feelings but he had gone too far.

_'I always have to screw everything up. I can never just keep my cool around this kid!' _ thought.

"Ciel. Why were you with Mr. Faustus?" he suddenly asked.

"Why? _Jealous?_" Ciel asked, using the words the man had used earlier. "And I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"Ciel, I-"

"Just. Be. Quiet."

* * *

><p>Mr. Michaelis drove into the driveway slowly. The history teacher and student were silent for a while. Ciel didn't know if he should say something before getting out of the car. So he gained all of his courage to speak first.<p>

"I'll be going now," Ciel was about to slide the door open when the door locked. He pulled the handle several times until he noticed the man wasn't letting him out of the car.

"What now?" Ciel yelled angrily.

Mr. Michaelis unbuckled his seat belt and stood up in the car. He pulled his legs over the chair and into the back seats where the boy was sitting. The man grabbed Ciel's arm with his left hand and pulled his body forward, face to face with the boy. His right hand squeezed his rosy cheeks tightly.

"There's something about you. I can't explain it..." Mr. Michaelis tilted his head from side to side. Ciel reached up both of his hands to grab the man's wrists. The teacher let go of his cheeks but he didn't move positions. He just stayed there, his wine red eyes staring into the blue ones. Mr. Michaelis brought his hand up once again and placed it on the boy's thigh. Mr. Michaelis saw Ciel's upper lip quiver.

The history teacher backed away from the boy. He opened the latch on the door with the automatic remote and went back to his seat.

"You can go now." Mr. Michaelis told the boy.

Ciel stumbled out the car, into the pouring rain. He was so flustered as to what just happened that he didn't think about putting the hood over his head. The boy reached the porch of his house and he looked back to see Mr. Michaelis.

The man's eyes were hidden behind his raven hair. The only thing Ciel could manage to see was his wide, insolent smirk. The boy quickly looked away quickly and entered the house.

* * *

><p>Mr. Michaelis hadn't planned any of this. He hadn't planned to actually drive the boy home. It wasn't as <em>they both <em>planned. His smirk switched to a frown. He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Ciel waited by the door to listen for the car to drive away from his house. He exhaled deeply and walked up the stairs, towards his room. His hair stuck to his face. The boy shook his head, trying to make it dry. He knew his mother would be extremely angry if he sees him like this. Not to mention he wasn't even allowed outside.<p>

The boy stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his door slight ajar.

_'That means...'_ Ciel stepped into his room to see his mother sitting on the edge of his bed with a dead serious look on her face.

"Mother... I-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ciel Phantomhive!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**Aren't I a troll? They still haven't kissed after nine chapters! :T Oh, what is this? A misleading cliffhanger too! XD**

**Did Ciel's mother see Mr. Michaelis & Ciel arrive together? What will our young Phantomhive do? Find out next ti-**

**/shot**

_****Update June 22, 2012: I changed the character of Victoria to Angela (Yes! Angela ehehe) I came up with an insane plot twist the other day so I decided to change it. Sorry about all these annoying changes I do. ****_

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


	10. Chapter 10

**This story contains a slash pairing (shonen-ai, yaoi). There won't be anything to flip pancakes over like crazy, but please proceed with caution.**

**Warning: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! It all belongs to the amazing Yana Toboso.**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for being patient with me. Especially those who have gone through with reading the old version of this story (Which was, what I call it: The terrible version. It was so horrendous it still gives me shivers)**

** Thank God I went through the trouble of changing the point of view, and some scenes. So, yeah. Thank you to all who silently read, those who favorite, and those who review! I love you all! I also wish to thank my Beta-Reader for editing all my chapters! Thanks Ravenwood316.**

**Note June 25, 2012: I have changed the previous character _Victoria to _Angela.__****Yes, Angela! I came up with a huge plot twist the other day. I changed her appearance in Chapter 9, just so you guys know! Her character will be crucial to the plot later on!**

**Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10~<p>

"You have a lot of explaining to do Ciel Phantomhive!" The angered mother stood firm above the child as she spoke.

"When did you think it would be fine to disregard my exact instructions? I told you, not to go out. And yet you disobeyed me!"

"But mother-"

"I'm not done speaking Ciel!" The boy stared at the floor pensively, trying to think of an innocent excuse to tell her. He could not let her find out he had seen her at the diner with that mysterious man. He couldn't even tell her that he himself was with a man.

"Where in the world were you?" she asked, "My goodness child, you're soaking wet!" The woman handed Ciel a small towel to dry his hair. Ciel placed it around his neck and let the water soak into the towel.

"You know what, get yourself cleaned up first. I don't want you to catch a cold. Then, we'll talk! Don't think you're getting past this one Ciel! I've been spoiling you for far too long." Rachael walked out of her child's room without another word and shut the door behind her.

_'Where could that boy have gone? To meet a girl perhaps. Ciel? In love?'_ Rachel turned around to face the door she just closed a few moments ago. _'But Vincent already made the arrangements with Aunt France's daughter.' _The woman walked down the stairs, wondering who could have caught her son's attention. _'This is very bad.'_ she thought.

In his room, Ciel stared at the door in a trance before walking to the bathroom drowsily. The boy sighed, pulling up his soaking wet sweater over his head and dropped it on the marble floor. He tossed away his shoes and peeled off his white socks. Ciel squeezed and twisted his shirt and pants, trying to get as much water out of them.

The boy stared at himself through the foggy mirror. He removed his eye patch and opened his right eye carefully. The eye had become more, and more irritated over the course of the years.

Ciel hated it; the bloody, red veins and the peculiar blue pupil. He thought it was a disgusting sight and would constantly complain about it to his mother.

The only thing she could do was send him to a surgeon or let the boy wear an eye patch. Surgery at his age would be a dangerous task so she refused on letting him go through it. Ciel covered his eye with his hand and then removed it, comparing how it looked from his left eye. He finally sighed, removed all of his remaining clothing from his body and stepped nimbly into the icy, cold shower.

Ciel cringed when the water hit his skin but soon became used to it. A shower had never felt so good to him. He began to scratch his head into a lather with shampoo, paying special attention to the roots.

He sighed in relief as the now mild water cascaded down his slender shoulders, mingling with the soap. Ciel stood still under the shower when the thought of Mr. Michaelis crossed his mind.

He grabbed the blue sponge and scrubbed his hands vigorously. The boy noticed Mr. Michaelis would always like to touch him there for some unknown reason. And to Ciel, that was one of the worst and most delicate of places; his hands.

Over the past weeks, Ciel still couldn't comprehend Mr. Michaelis' actions and his own feelings towards him. He hung the sponge on the hook placed on the wall and started to run his fingers though his wet hair, combing all the difficult knots out.

_'Angela. Mr. Michaelis & Angela? She seems different than most people. Wearing so much white tones. She has the same style of Mr. Landers. Siblings perhaps. Mr. Michaelis must really like her. Maybe even love her...' _The boy suddenly realized he was showing signs of jealousy towards the woman. Ciel mentally slapped himself and shook his head.

"Idiot." he mused out loud.

* * *

><p>After a long period of time, Ciel finally emerged, still wet, from the shower and started to dry himself up with the blue towel. He starts to dress in clean clothing. Droplets of water dripped slowly from his hair, onto his nightshirt. The boy once again, stops to gaze at the reflection in the mirror.<p>

Nothing had changed. Blue hair, plain face, one blue eye and the other bloodshot. Just staring at the eye made him teary eyed. Nothing could ever wash away his plainness.

_'Why would Mr. Michaelis ever be interested in someone like me?'_

* * *

><p>The next thing Ciel knew, he woke up in a pool of his own drool on his desk and the sound of his alarm clock pounding in his ear. Still drowsy, he waits for his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He stares at the red, neon numbers on the digital clock and falls from his chair, onto the floor.<p>

"Shit! I'm late!" Ciel stumbled to put on his blue, polo shirt and shorts on while getting his book bag ready.

The boy slammed the bathroom door open and stuck his toothbrush inside his mouth. He nearly screamed when he looked at himself in the mirror. His tie was undone and his hair looked like a tornado had passed through it.

He touched the tips of his hair and notices it was still moist. He hadn't dried his hair and was going to catch a cold.

He cleans his teeth with one hand and attempted to comb his hair with the other. Several hair yanks later, he gave up and frizzed up his hair even more out of frustration. His right eye was as irritated and bloodshot as always.

He couldn't find his eye patch anywhere. He rummaged through his drawers and emptied out bags. Ciel gave up on his search quickly and ran out of the bathroom without it. The boy bolted out of the room and slipped into his shoes as he opened the front door.

Hoping onto the porch, the spring air made him sneeze uncontrollably. He was right; he was going to catch a cold.

Ciel looked at his watch and started to run for it. He had exactly four minutes and thirty seconds to run across London, into Merryweather High School, and up to room 666 or suffer the wrath of Mr. Michaelis.

* * *

><p>It seemed like the staircase never seemed to end for Ciel. He ran up the main stairwell, jumping and skipping two stairs at a time. Once he reached the third floor, he turned a corner and quickly looked for his homeroom.<p>

_'I've been in this school for more than a month and I still can't manage to find my class!'_

Finally reaching the room of hell, the boy turned the door knob and stepped inside. A cold breeze from the air conditioner hit his face and the smell of morning sweat was in the air.

Sitting down on his desk, sat Mr. Michaelis, grading papers as always. The teacher put down his red pen and raised his head to look at Ciel.

"You are fifteen minutes late Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis said as he wrote tardy under the name Ciel Phantomhive in his notebook.

"Please see me after class so we can have a..." he paused and looked at Ciel's terrible figure.

"A small discussion. You may take your seat." Mr. Michaelis smirks, points at the boy and then towards his seat with his favorite ruler.

Some students laughed out loud, while others covered their mouths when they noticed the ever so fancy, Ciel Phantomhive, walking in with tangled hair, a bloodshot eye, and his tie undone.

"Pfft. What the hell happened to you? You look like a homeless boy. A poor, little homeless boy," Alois chuckled. Ciel covered his infected eye with his unruly bangs before anyone noticed and decide to make fun of him for his eye as well.

_'They all probably think it's disgusting!'_

"Alois, settle down! Stop making fun of Ciel. Or would you like me go on a rant about you hair?" Mr. Michaelis teased him. Making the class turn to laugh at him instead. Alois gave the teacher a displeased look and turned to face the board.

"Anyways," the history teacher straightened out his glasses.

"The lesson for today revolves around dictators and tyrants in history around the world. I would like each of you to make an essay on any dictator you want. This project will count as thirty percent of your grade for the first semester."

Students started to murmur around each other, complaining about such a large portion of their grade focused on one single project.

"Thirty percent?" Ciel said out loud accidentally.

_'Why? I'm trying not to gain any attention right now and I had to open my big mouth!'_

"Problem?" Mr. Michaelis asked bluntly.

"I- I'm sorry. I mean, no. There's no problem with anything." Ciel nervously said when he saw everyone had their eyes glued on him.

"Well then. Just do as I say and you will receive a good grade. A bright student like you should have no problem with something so easy, correct?" he asks.

"Yeah. I mean. I'll be fine..."

"Then if there are no further questions, we shall continue the lesson,"

* * *

><p>After all the students had left, the classroom was only occupied by the aloof student and the malicious teacher. Ciel could hear the teacher's chair grind against the floorboard, his footsteps become nearer.<p>

He looks up to see the history teacher leaning over his desk in the ever so familiar way, signature smirk present.

"You didn't ask for me to stay after class to have a 'discussion' with me did you?" the boy asks. He shakes his head and places a single digit on Ciel's forehead.

The slender finger sliders to the left and he lifts his bangs to reveal the eye that is usually covered by an eye patch. Ciel grabs the man's wrist with his small hand and pushes it away, his hair concealing the eye once again.

"That seems infected," he says forcefully pulling his hair up to observe the bloodshot eye closely.

"I know. I use eye drops to keep it from getting this irritated but I was late for class. I didn't have the time." he says it like it is all Mr. Michaelis's fault. And in a way, it really was. If Ciel didn't have History with such an angry teacher right in the morning, he would have had more time to take care of his eye.

"Well I have some medication in the back. I could help you apply It." he smiles. Before Ciel could object to the offer, the teacher disappeared into the closet. He could hear the clattering of objects and he curiously steps in.

Mr. Michaelis was looking through a white cabinet, rummaging through countless of pills, ointments, and liquids. The closet consisted of a large table in the center, many dusty cabinets filled with random supplies surrounding the room, piles of books in floor, boxes, and the dim light above which flickered on and off constantly.

"Aha. Here we go!" Mr. Michaelis held a small bottle of liquid in his hands.

"Sit here." he tapped the edge of the table. Ciel silently obliged and hoped on. The table felt cold against shorts.

"Why is all this stuff here?" the boy asked. Mr. Michaelis shook the small bottle several times.

"Oh, the medications? This actually used to be a nurse's office. Principal Landers said there had been an incident with the nurse so they fired her. Currently, the nurse's room is on the first floor."

"Why did they fire her?"

Mr. Michaelis shrugged.

"I wasn't here when that happened. Landers had mentioned that the woman was rather delusional. Always ranting about purity and cleanliness. That is all he told me." Ciel wondered who this woman was and about this incident that happened.

"Well enough of that. Your eye must be aching like crazy." Mr. Michaelis placed his right hand onto Ciel's shoulder and placed his body rather close to him.

"Okay. This might hurt quite a bit. More like a lot." he sounded like doctor instead of a teacher. He moved his hand from the boy's shoulder onto his cheek.

"You do know I could do this myself." Ciel said. The palm of Mr. Michaelis' hand rested on his cheek slightly pulled his eye wider.

"You should be grateful I'm helping you Phantomhive." He finally placed the bottle over the boy's eye. It hovered over him until a single drop entered his eye. Ciel's vision blurred as several more droplets fell.

Stinging tears started to drip down his cheek, onto Mr. Michaelis' palm and sliding down onto the table.

"Crap. It burns!" he yells, attempting to cover his eye to soothe the pain.

"It's ok. It's over, see." Mr. Michaelis removes the boy's hand and replaces it with his own. He slowly blew air into his eye which made the pain subside.

He stares at him for a moment and steps back.

"I hope that will make you feel better." Mr. Michaelis says as he puts back the medication.

"I'll get going then." Ciel said stepping out of the closet and holding his bag.

"You are right. I shouldn't keep you here all day, you have to go to library to do your research paper." he says walking behind the boy.

Ciel quickly walked towards the door and into the hallway. He looks back at the door to see Mr. Michaelis smiling at him through the window.

The boy felt his cheeks starting to burn. The teacher waved at him as Ciel stomped off, heading for the stairs.

Mr. Michaelis kept his smile until he couldn't see the boy anymore. It quickly changed into a frown. Turning on the heel of his shoe, he walked out of his classroom and headed for the office.

* * *

><p>The young Phantomhive wandered throughout the aisles, scanning the bookshelves for the subject he was looking for. He comes across several novels he has read in his younger years. Many classic favorites.<p>

_'Many of these are children's books compared to my fluency level.'_

Coming from the back shelves, he could hear small giggles from a young girl. High-pitched and clearly annoying. Ciel removes a random book off a shelf and starts to investigate, walking slowly toward the scene.

_'It sounds so familiar. Like that one girl-'_

Ciel turns the corner of the aisle to see none other than his cousin sitting on the floor like a doll. She had her golden, blonde hair pulled up into pig tails that curled perfectly. Her uniform was styled to her liking. It followed the school code but it had been decorated with various buttons, flowers and colorful strings.

"Elizabeth!" he yells dropping the book onto the floor. The girl turns her head and screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ciel!" She throws her own book on the floor and tackles Ciel onto the floor. Students in the library tell the two to be quiet.

_'She hasn't matured one bit.'_

"Elizabeth. What the hell are you doing here?" Ciel says through gritted teeth.

"I was-" Ciel covers her mouth and leads her outside of the library. Her voice could not be silenced no matter how much she tried to lower her voice.

Once they were in the hallway, Ciel removed his hand from her mouth.

"Okay. You were saying?"

"Well, my mom said we were moving to London a week ago. She said I was going to attend school with you. I was so excited to finally see you after all these years! I don't really get it though. I thought you would be in a private school..." she said.

"I thought that as well. My parents have been acting so weird lately!" he says wondering if Elizabeth has a similar experience with her own family.

"Oh, Ciel!" Elizabeth embraced her cousin tightly once again.

"How I've missed you! You're still so short, cute and cuddly!" she squeezes his cheeks and stretches them out.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth! You're killing me!" Ciel was being crushed by the petite yet strong hands of Elizabeth.

"Sorry." She smiled.

"And you should call me Lizzy. You used to do that when we were younger!" she pouted.

"As you might have noticed, we are older now."

"We're just freshmen silly!"

_Ring! Ring!_ The bell rang signaling the next period was starting.

"Well I'll see you around Ciel! Bye, bye!" And with that she skipped away happily, her curly pig tails bouncing with every hop.

Older pupils stared at the overly cheerful girl scamper by their lockers. They turned to see Ciel waving goodbye awkwardly.

"Bye. I guess." Ciel said.

_'She didn't tell me why she moved here, though...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a re-edit/re-written version of this chapter. Thank you for your patience and support.**

**~Madeline Von Rose~**


End file.
